Una Segunda Oportunidad
by gregorioabel
Summary: Hay personas que luego de perder a alguien no intentan seguir adelante, hay personas que sin proponerselo deciden intentarlo. Esta es la historia de una pareja algo peculiar. ONE-SHOT.


DECLAIMER: Robotech ni Macross me pertenecen, solo escribo por diversión y esparcimiento.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #2: "Tipos de relaciones, ¡al azar!" del foro Otaku Love._

* * *

UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD

Con la necesidad de mantener una fuerte defensa para la Tierra y con la meta de poder expandir la raza humana por la Galaxia en los altos mandos de UN Spacy en conjunto con el alto mando del Ejercito Zentraedi, se planteo una operación conjunta con la misión de capturar uno de los Satélites Fabrica Zentraedi. Con tal finalidad se preparo una estrategia para tomar control de dicha instalación, en la cual varios efectivos terrestres junto con la nave insignia del Comandante Britai. En esta operación se trataría de exponer a los Zentraedis que aun no estaban en contacto con la Protocultura para tomarlos por sorpresa. Es por eso que el Almirante Global dispone a su mejor y más capacitado personal para garantizar dicha misión.

Durante el viaje a la nave del Comandante Britai, Misa noto que su amiga no estaba del todo complacida.

– Te veo nerviosa Claudia. – Dice Misa a su lado.

– No me gusta la idea de ir a la batalla en esa vieja nave, es todo. – Contesta la morocha con falsa seguridad.

– La nuestra era igual o más antigua que la de nuestro anfitrión.

– Si, pero… no lo sé, hay algo que me molesta, es todo.

– Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. Si no fuera así, ¿Crees que Milia traería a la pequeña Komilia?

– Lo sé, descuida, quizás es que hace tiempo que no salía al espacio. Tratare de dormir un instante y pasara. Llámame cuando aterricemos. – Dice la morocha cabiéndose el rostro con una revista.

Con un aterrizaje tranquilo en la cubierta de vuelo del crucero tipo Nupetiet-Vergnitzs del comandante supremo de las fuerzas Zentraedis, Lord Britai Kridanik que en persona se presento para recibir a sus invitados. En una cálida recepción (al menos en el sentido extraterrestre de la palabra) fueron llevados a sus respectivas habitaciones adaptadas para tal fin y posteriormente invitados al puente para iniciar las correspondientes labores antes de comenzar el FOLD que los llevaría a un inminente campo de batalla. Tras chequear el salto los humanos a bordo de la fortaleza del Britai salieron para encontrarse con sus amigos en su camarote. Todos menos Claudia que se retraso para chequear unos detalles que la inquietaban. Mientras lo hacia el comandante se acerco a la morena.

– Veo que no deja su trabajo a pesar de haber acabado sus labores Mayor La Salle.

– No Comandante, quise chequear una última cosa y ya me retiraba. – Responde Claudia apagando el monitor de su consola.

– Disculpe que le pregunte, y sé que Exedore se molestara, pero… ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? – Dice con algo de problema la mayor autoridad alienígena.

– Claro comandante. – Responde apoyándose en la consola.

– He conocido con anterioridad a sus colegas, no en las mejores circunstancias. – Aclara con algo de pena – Mí pregunta es… ¿Por qué su piel es más oscura que la Mayor Hayase? – Terminada la pregunta como primera respuesta la Mayor rió y luego respondió.

– En la tierra solíamos tener mucha diversidad de culturas y etnias. Soy una de pocas afroamericanas que quedan. – El comandante pensó la respuesta.

– Entiendo… es como nosotros, tenemos distintas variantes. Yo fui creado para comandar, Exedore Formo para analizar y luego están las distintas tropas. Al igual las Meltran, tienen la misma configuración de especies.

– Salvo que nosotros nacemos Comandante. – Aclara al terrícola.

– Por supuesto Mayor, Exedore ha enviado archivos al respecto… aunque me perturbo la forma en que los crean. – Finalizo claramente pensando en vos alta.

– Se que debe ser difícil de asimilar, pero es algo especial, créame Comandante. – Responde la morena conteniendo la risa.

– Supongo que sí – Contesta poco convencido – Debo suponer que con su pareja tienen algunos niños como la pequeña Komilia.

La cara de Claudia se transformo y el Comandante lo noto, pero no llego a comprenderlo del todo, pero la respuesta que recibió le dio a entender que se había equivocado al intentar agradar a su contraparte humana.

– Lo siento, pero mi pareja murió en combate antes de siquiera casarnos. – Responde tratando de no quebrarse en la respuesta.

– No fue mi intención Mayor, todavía no domino lo que ustedes llaman "tacto"

– Descuide Comandante, es algo que algún día llegare a asimilar. Con permiso. – Se disculpa.

La Mayor La Salle saluda militarmente al supremo líder Zentraedi y tras corresponder su saludo sale a encontrarse con sus compañeros.

Tras una alegre cena entre amigos y jugar hasta el hartazgo con la pequeña e incansable Komilia, ella va a su camarote. Aun pensativa con las palabras del comandante y después de jugar con la pequeña mestiza, miro la foto de su amado Roy. A pesar de estar cansada no pudo conciliar el sueño, por lo que decidió caminar por la nave.

En el enorme camino por esta se cruzo con varios soldados, que a pesar de estar consientes de la visitante estaban confundidos, era la primera vez que veían a una humana y en particular una afroamericana. Cerca de las habitaciones se encontró nuevamente con el Comandante Britai.

– ¿Mayor La Salle, que hace despierta a esta hora?

– ¡Comandante! – Se sobresalta la morena – No podía dormir y salí a conocer su nave.

– Permítame escoltarla, si me permite.

– Por supuesto, será un honor.

La extraña pareja camino por distintos pasillos de la nave, en realidad el comandante caminaba lentamente mientras que la mayor usaba las pasarelas móviles instaladas para los huéspedes. Mientras recorrían ambos charlaron de diversas cosas sin importancia. Un rato mas tarde llegaron al final de la pasarela móvil que finalizaba en uno de los hangares del crucero que albergaba pods de batalla y las Valkirias del grupo Skull, en el cual solo estaba el personal mínimo de guardia.

– Entonces Mayor ¿Qué le parece mi nave?

– Es realmente enorme comparada con nuestro SDF1, pero le hace falta el toque humano, solo veo una gigantesca plataforma bélica.

– ¡Y de eso estoy orgulloso! – Responde Britai con pompa – Este ha sido mi hogar por varios siglos de los suyos.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que usted tiene cientos de años? – Cuestiona sorprendida.

– Nuestra constitución nos hace más longevos Mayor.

– Claudia… – El enorme comandante la mira extrañado – Llámeme Claudia cuando no estemos de servicio.

– Es extraño, los Zentraedis nunca estamos fuera de servicio. Siempre estamos dispuestos con recesos para descansar.

– Es una pena… Recuerdo cuando terminamos en la órbita de Plutón – Se apoya en la barandilla – Estuvimos trabajando cerca de 48 horas seguidas sin descanso, no soportaría una vida de esa forma.

– Pues no conozco otra tipo de vida May…Claudia. Así fuimos creados, a pesar de que muchos se han adaptado a sus costumbres y forma de vida. – Claudia comienza a reír imprevistamente y llama la atención de su interlocutor. – ¿Que es tan gracioso?

– Recuerdo la primera vez que Exedore probo el alcohol… luego de regresar a la tierra… no soporto mucho esos tragos y termino hablando el resto de la noche en Zentran y canto como Minmay.

– Si Exedore comento algo sobre un bochorno en público por algo llamado whisky. ¿Es una bebida agradable?

– Si… era una de las favoritas de Roy – Una sombra de dolor cubre a la morocha al recordar a su amor perdido. – Solíamos tomar hasta el amanecer y terminar en cualquier lugar.

– ¿Interpreto que el humano Roy es su pareja? – Pregunta interesado.

– Lo era comandante… lo era – Remarca con tristeza – Fue herido en combate por el grupo de ataque de Lap Lamiz, puntualmente a cargo de Milia.

– Lo siento Claudia, debe ser algo difícil estar relacionada sentimentalmente con una persona.

– Si… pero no sería vida si no amaramos a alguien. ¿No cree?

– Me gustaría poder decir algo así. Recuerde que a pesar de comprender su cultura, no todos logramos llegar a amar a alguien

Cuando Claudia estaba por responder pero fueron interrumpidos por un soldado que le dio un comunicado al comandante en Zentran

– Acompáñeme Mayor, han encontrado algo. – Dice ahora el Zentraedi profesionalmente.

Una vez en el puente y con la Mayor Hayase presente, Exedore les muestra en pantalla el descubrimiento de los restos de una nave del Ejército de Supervisión, los cuales desataron una pequeña discusión entre Misa y su contraparte Zentran sobre el valor de la información que pudiere tener dichos restos. Finalizado el asunto las mujeres se retiraron del puente y Misa pudo apreciar que el comandante observo a su amiga de otra manera.

– ¿Que te traes con el comandante Britai? – Pregunta Misa pícaramente.

– ¿Disculpa? – Responde la morena confundida.

– Pude ver que te miraba ahora, de otra manera a cuando llegamos.

– Solo charlamos con el comandante. – Responde con naturalidad.

– Vamos Claudia, vi como te miraba. – Apunta la castaña.

– ¿Me estas queriendo decir que le guste al comandante? – Cuestiona Claudia frenando en seco – Me parece que no solo estas equivocada, sino que tendrías que hacer caso a mis consejos antes de querer dármelos a mí. – Finaliza algo molesta caminado hacia su camarote.

Misa no sabía si se había molestado o no su amiga, por lo que la siguió y trato de cambiar el tema. Unas horas más tarde se desarrollo la operación de recuperación del Satélite Fabrica, la cual contó con la estrategia del Shock Cultural con la aparición en combate de la pequeña Komiria, la música de Lynn Minmay y el beso entre Misa y Hikaru. Tras una agotadora victoria, que finalizo con mínimas bajas por parte de las Fuerzas Aliadas y con el Satélite Fabrica bajo control y sin daños. Como el comportamiento Zentraedi manda se comenzó casi de inmediato los preparativos para realizar un FOLD hacia la órbita terrestre.

Mientras estos se llevaban a cargo el comandante Britai llama a su antiguo archivista y camarada a su camarote.

– ¿Diga comandante, que puedo servirle? – Pregunta Exedore con una leve inclinación

– Tú has trabajado con la Mayor La Salle, ¿Verdad?

– Si desde el día en que usted me envió como embajador al SDF1, ¿Por qué lo pregunta? – Cuestiona el Micronizado Archivista.

– Tenia curiosidad sobre como es ella… olvídalo Exedore, no es nada. - Trata de minimizar el Comandante dando la espalda a su interlocutor.

– ¿Que le llama la atención de la Mayor? Como ya le había informado, al igual que nuestros espías los humanos tienen distintas etnias, las cuales se deben a su natural desarrollo a través de su evolución. – El astuto archivista dilucido a través de las reacciones corporales de su antiguo líder que no era el color de piel de la mujer lo que generaba dicha curiosidad – ¿Acaso usted está interesado de alguna manera en la Mayor? – Dispara directo el archivista.

– ¿Que esta insinuando Archivista Exedore Formo? – Amenaza en un tono que pocas veces escucho.

– Nada señor, pero si es eso, no lo juzgare, al estar en contacto con féminas ese tipo de dudas o interrogantes es normal. – Trata de explicar de manera tranquila.

– ¡Por favor Exedore! ¡Claudia no despierta nada en mí! Es todo, puede retirarse. – Finaliza molesto.

– Descuide Comandante. Por cierto quería informarle hace tiempo – El enorme comandante posa su vista nuevamente en el. – En la tierra… como embajador que soy… he hecho contacto con una Meltran micronizada con la cual estoy teniendo lo que los humanos llaman noviazgo, solo quería informárselo. – Concluye camino a la puerta.

– Espera. – Exedore frena ante la orden instantáneamente – ¿Me está queriendo decir que tiene una compañera en la Tierra?

– Si comandante. Al igual que los humanos estoy disfrutando de esto, de lo que llaman relación. Claro está, que también gracias a los consejos de la Mayor La Salle y el Almirante Global, que son los únicos que conoces de esto, ahora que lo reporte ante usted podre seguir con mi vida con ella. Claro está si usted está de acuerdo. – Aclara el Archivista ante un muy confundido Britai.

– Y si no lo estuviera ¿La dejaría? – Cuestiona Britai intrigado por la revelación de su camarada.

– Creo que no… creo que sería la primera vez que desobedecería una orden suya mi Lord. – Responde tratando de mostrarse imponente a pesar de no ser más alto que la palma de su interlocutor.

– Como dirían los humanos "me alegro por ti amigo". Tienes mi permiso.

El antiguo asistente de Britai asiste con la cabeza y sale del camarote dejándolo con más dudas que certezas.

Tras un exitoso salto la enorme Fabrica salió del hiperespacio posicionándose cerca de órbita de la luna. Luego de unos breves formalismos la tripulación terrestre abandono el satélite en su transporte, pero algo raro sintió el comandante Britai cuando vio entrar a la Mayor La Salle en el transporte, se efectuó un cruce de miradas que hizo sentir algo nuevo, congoja. Le llamo la atención sentir algo así, lo peor era que estaba solo ahora, no tenía a lo que ahora llamaba su fiel amigo. Días después el mismísimo Almirante Global se presento en el Satélite Fábrica para ver personalmente los sistemas de ensamblado y fabricación de los distintos componentes de la maquinaria bélica Zentraedi. En esa ocasión y para alegría del Comandante Britai, Global fue acompañado por su "hombre de confianza", más precisamente la Mayor La Salle. Se hizo la presentación protocolar de los componentes del Satélite. Lo que esta vez le llamo la atención a Claudia fue lo pendiente y extrañamente educado que estuvo su anfitrión, incluso Global comento entre charla la forma tan cordial de y amena a la que el comandante se refería a sus invitado, los cuales incluían frases como "Que radiante se la ve Mayor" o "Es bueno tener la visita de una hermosa terricola en mi nave"

Antes de retirarse Britai logra sorprender a Claudia que se había escabullido a lo que fue su camarote temporal en su nave durante la misión de recuperación del satélite.

– ¡Comandante! ¡Me sorprendió! – Dice la morena saliendo del camarote.

– Dudo que pueda sorprender a alguien con mi actual tamaño. – Responde inclinándose.

– Créame que sí. – Asegura Claudia.

– ¿Buscaba algo Claudia? – Consulta el comandante mostrándose algo nervioso.

– Si, he olvidado algo en mi visita, me tome el atrevimiento de ver si estaba aun.

– Mi nave es su nave… – Con cuidado busca en el bolsillo que estaba camuflado detrás de su insignia Zentraedi y saca lo que parecía una sabana – De seguro olvido esto, hice que lo envolvieran así para no perderle, estoy seguro que tiene un valor afectivo. – Concluye entregándole el abultado trapo.

Con algo de fuerza Claudia logra desatar el paquete, que a simple apariencia estaba vacío, tras hurgar entre los pliegues de tela encuentra en el fondo su tesoro más preciado, el retrato de Roy. Lo toma y se lo lleva al pecho suspirando. Levanta la vista con una sonrisa y los ojos vidriosos al sentirse aliviada.

– ¡Gracias Britai! ¡Muchísimas gracias por guardarlo! – Agradece sinceramente la morena.

– Me fue informado su olvido y personalmente quería entregárselo. – Responde de manera cortes.

– Es muy importante para mí, gracias nuevamente.

– ¿Interpreto que él era su pareja que me platico el otro día?

– Si, es una de las pocas fotos que me quedan de él. – Mira nuevamente la foto y continua – Esto y sus recuerdos son lo único que me queda.

– Creo que ahora estoy comprendiendo a la perfección lo que debe sentir… ustedes los humanos son sorprendentes… – Da un largo suspiro – Usted es increíble – Finaliza en un audible suspiro y se retira dejando a una sorprendida Claudia.

Claudia se retiro junto con el Almirante hacia la Ciudad Macross, pero esta vez el Comandante no se presento para despedirlos, se sentía avergonzado por haber hablado sin pensar, o mejor dicho por decir lo que sentía.

Este suceso dejo a Claudia pensativa y a un Britai dubitativo por las extrañas sensaciones que ahora estaba sintiendo y que comenzaba a conocer y falsamente dominar. Durante las siguientes semanas Claudia retomo sus habituales labores mientras seguía insistiendo en la pesada tarea de hacer reaccionar a su amiga Misa. Una tarde nublada la morocha entra en su oficina y encuentra una caja envuelta, cosa que le llamo la atención, hacía años que no encontraba obsequio en su lugar de trabajo y como recordando esa época lo guardo en el cajón de su escritorio casi por inercia. Su turno termino unas horas más tarde y bajo la lluvia encontró a Misa la cual estaba casi empapada y pensativa frente a la casa de Ichijo. Tras hablar con ella y dejarle su paraguas llego a su casa y dejo el extraño regalo en la mesa. Cuando pensaba abrirlo, su amiga llego a su casa y comenzó una larga charla de chicas que termino con una de las botellas de vino de la anfitriona. Con la llegada del piloto dueño del corazón de Delta 1, Claudia quedo finalmente a solas en su casa. Recordó el regalo de su oficina y decidió abrirlo. Dentro de él había una taza térmica de metal con el escudo Zentraedi, cosa que llamo poderosamente la atención. – _¿Quién podría hacerme este tipo de obsequios?_ – Pensó. A pesar de la interrogante se acostó a dormir sin problemas.

En la mañana se fue a trabajar como habitualmente lo hacía, pero esta vez se llevo la taza consigo. Quería aprovechar el hecho de que era térmica, por lo que la lleno de café recién echo. Su día trascurrió como siempre, pero cuando llego a su casa encontró otro obsequio, un ramo de flores. Ahora si estaba segura que había alguien que estaba tratando de cortejarla. Tomo las flores, entro a su casa y las dejo sobre la mesa, miro al retrato de Roy y con algo de nostalgia le dijo.

– Si no fuera porque te vi morir, estaría seguro que serias tu… – Se acuesta en el sillón y se saca los zapatos – ¡Ese era tu estilo Foker! Dejar pequeños regalos por doquier…

Esa noche la tristeza la invadió y poco pudo dormir. Los días siguieron y por más que lo intentara, no podía descubrir quién era el que le dejaba dichos regalos, aun peor, no podía hablar con nadie y eso le molestaba de sobremanera. Ni siquiera a Misa quería decirle, mas aun cuando ella siempre estaba tratando de solucionar los conflictos emocionales con el insubordinado piloto. Días antes de navidad recibe de manos del mismísimo Exedore una carta. A pesar de pedir explicaciones al micronizado extraterrestre, este simplemente se retiro sin decir más. Cuando abrió la carta solo contenía una sola hoja, esta tenía el membrete que se había fijado para las comunicaciones entre la flota Zentraedi. Al leerla noto que tenía poca sutileza, pero le llamo la atención lo que decia.

" _Mayor La Salle:_

 _Seria un honor, si en vísperas de las festividades terrícolas del 24 de Diciembre del corriente año, que usted me acompañara a los fines de interactuar con vuestras costumbres con el fin de comprender y reforzar el vinculo con su raza._

 _Atentamente_

 _Lord British Kridanik_

 _Comandante en Jefe de las Fuerzas Zentraedis"_

Claudia leyó un par de veces la carta y no entendía si era una invitación oficial o una broma. Aun así con la carta en la mano busco a Exedore y lo confronto cuando estaba con una de las pilotos Meltran que eran parte de las fuerzas de la RDF.

– ¡Exedore… ¿Puede explicarme que quiere decirme esto? – Pregunta tratando de mostrarse tranquila.

– Es una invitación de Lord Britai, Mayor. – Responde con total tranquilidad.

– Me doy cuenta Exedore. ¿Pero que pretende el Comandante? – Pregunta poniendo los brazos en jarra inclinándose amenazadoramente.

– Eso no me lo informo y tampoco lo pregunte. – Mintió esta vez y Claudia pudo notarlo, los Zentraedis y en particular su interlocutor no eran bueno mintiendo.

– ¿Y fue él quien envió esos regalos? – Afirmo la Morena con algo de molestia.

– Tampoco puedo decir quien le envió los presentes. – Respondió de la forma más tranquila que pudo, aun así su lenguaje corporal lo delataba.

– ¡Pues dile a tu Comandante que no quiero ningún presente y que tampoco iré a su nave a pasar ni navidad y año nuevo ni nada! – Finaliza molesta arrojándole la carta y dándose vuelta por donde vino.

Claudia estaba verdaderamente molesta, no podía creer que un Zentraedi y mucho menos el Comandante en Jefe de la Flota seria capas de invitarla a salir, la simple idea la molesto, no porque fuera extraterrestre, sino porque en realidad le asustaba la idea de comenzar una relación de nuevo. Esto no paso desapercibido por su amiga Misa, la que casualmente entro a su oficina cuando guardaba los regalos en una caja algo alterada.

– ¿Cualquiera diría que te molestaste con el que te ha regalado esas cosas? – Comienza con algo de gracia.

– No empieces Misa, no es el momento. – Responde tajante.

– Vamos Clau, ¿Que te molesta? ¿Qué tiene de malo que alguien quiera tener un detalle contigo?

– Ese es el problema. No quiero que nadie tenga un detalle conmigo, es algo... desesperante. – Contesta apoyando sus manos sobre el escritorio. – Es que no quiero empezar nada con nadie, solo eso. – Termina por sincerarse.

– Eres precisamente tú la que me insta a arrojarme a los brazos de Hikaru y no eres capaz de vivir una segunda oportunidad.

– ¡Tu no entenderías lo que es perder al amor de tu vida! – Responde Claudia de mala manera.

– Tú… tú sabes que si… lo siento. – Dice Misa con los ojos llorosos y se retira del lugar.

– Oye no quise…

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, había herido a su amiga. Intento ir en su búsqueda, pero ya no la tenía a la vista. En la noche Claudia decidió ir a un bar para tratar de ahogar sus penas en alcohol, en el lugar encontró a Misa totalmente ebria, tiempo después se enteraría que fue por la presencia de Minmay en la casa de Hikaru, pero no tenía el valor de hablarle en ese estado.

La Navidad paso casi desapercibida para Claudia que se quedo hasta tarde trabajando, tras los ataque de los Zentraedis rebeldes. Ella decidió permanecer en su puesto hasta que las cosas se normalizaron. A pesar de que cerca de la media noche la mayoría de los combatientes ya estaban con sus familias, ella terminaba unos informes con respecto a la construcción de las nuevas naves fortaleza Clase Macross y Megaroad. Fue cuando leyó un informe pormenorizado del mismísimo Britai en base a los progresos y adaptación de los sistemas de construcción en el Satélite Fabrica. Guardo un instante silencio y por primera vez en tranquilidad se permitió pensar en el enorme Comandante. Se sorprendió a si misma al respecto, pensó que era lo que pudo ver en ella y eso la desconcertó del todo, luego sintió pena, un hombre que vivió cientos de años sin conocer otra cosa que la guerra y que su único placer era destruir a su enemigo. Cerca de las 2 de la mañana, mientras salía vio a Exedore con la piloto Meltran que había visto anteriormente, ella salía de la enfermería, su nave recibió un pequeño impacto que había ocasionado una lesión en el rostro. Aunque no era su intención pudo escuchar que discutían sobre el hecho de que el antiguo archivista no quería que ella siga piloteando, noto que el pequeño Zentradi estaba preocupado, no una preocupación como la de un compañero, sino algo más. Ella siguió escuchando desde las sombras lo que decían hasta que el comenzó a hablar su idioma, pero su lenguaje corporal lo delato cuando simplemente con un anillo en la mano le hizo una pregunta, la cual, sin dudas la piloto respondió con un abraso y un apasionado beso. Claudia se recostó sobre la pared y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas recordando que su único sueño era desposarse con el rudo piloto Skull. Espero unos minutos para no delatar su presencia mientras los nuevos novios se retiraban. Se dirigió con pesar a su casa e intento dormir, cosa que no logro y casi llegado el amanecer quedo totalmente rendida en la cama.

Durante esa semana pudo hablar con Misa y aclarar sus diferencias, así mismo Misa pudo descargar todo lo que sentía desde que la cantante se instalo en la casa del Líder Skull. Fue en esa misma mañana que Misa recibió el nombramiento como Capitana de la nueva nave que se estaba construyendo y sus respectivas ordenes de incursión espacial. Lamentablemente ese mismo día el ataque de Quamzin Kravshera y Lap´Lamis tomo a todos por sorpresa y encontró a Claudia sirviendo café al Almirante en el viejo puente del SDF1. Mientras hablaban de los siguientes pasos para poder garantizar la supervivencia de la raza humana, sintieron el impacto del arma principal del crucero enemigo, que fue tal, que tiro a todos los tripulantes al piso.

– ¡Nos atacan Capitán! – Advierte Claudia con sorpresa.

– Corrobora los sistemas de armas Claudia, estoy seguro que tendremos que usarlo. – Asegura el Almirante.

– ¡De inmediato! – Responde sentándose en su vieja consola de armas. Enciende los indicadores y ve que los viejos reactores todavía funcionaban al igual que los sistemas auxiliares – ¡Señor tenemos lo suficiente para levantarla y al menos un disparo! – Responde automáticamente como si el tiempo lejos de esa consola no hubiera pasado.

– Prepara todo ya llegaran en breve. – Responde Global con tranquilidad.

Y como lo predijo por el viejo militar, unos minutos después entraba el resto de su equipo del puente. Estas tomaron sus posiciones y lentamente el SDF1 salió de su letargo para enfrentar por última vez al enemigo. La batalla se torno frenética cuando el disparo del arma principal no solo no logro destruir el crucero de un solo tiro, sino que a su vez se desintegro en el último disparo. En contraparte la agonizante nave enemiga decidió tomar curso de colisión contra el inerte SDF1 que ahora caía sin control. A pesar de intentar defenderse con las últimas defensas antiaéreas el impacto fue inevitable destruyendo casi por completo la vieja nave. Por primera vez se usaron las capsulas de escape, la tripulación del puente salió sana y salvo de lo que era había sido su hogar por mucho tiempo.

Mientras las labores de búsqueda y rescate comenzaron, dos cruceros Zentraedi clase Pichet Patrol se posicionaron en ambos extremos de la ciudad mientras que una nave de desembarco llego a una de las pistas y de esta se desplego varios pod´s para reforzar a las agotadas fuerzas terrestres ante otro eventual ataque. En la pista y a cargo de las tropas de apoyo, Lord Britai se presento para ver la mejor forma de ayudar. También dispuso que varias tropas a pie colaboraran con los humanos en las tareas de rescate en los edificios siniestrados.

Cerca del atardecer ambos líderes militares se reunieron en un hangar de la pista que era el único lugar militar que había sobrevivido casi en su totalidad.

– Es un gusto verlos a salvo – Dice el comandante Britai poniendo una de sus rodillas en tierra para acortar distancia con sus interlocutores humanos, pero sin apartar la vista de Claudia, que se encontraba sucia y desalineada, y fue algo que no paso desapercibido para Global. – Lamento no haberlo detectado con antelación. – Agrega con pesar.

– Es algo que ni nosotros esperamos Comandante, no se preocupe y le agradezco su colaboración. – Responde Global.

– Es lo menos que puedo hacer, aun más con tantos destrozos. – Dice sin apartar la mirada de Claudia.

– Bien comandante, lo dejo en manos de mi asistente, tengo que hablar con el Capitán Ichijo para ver en que condición quedaron nuestras fuerzas. Como sabrá nuestras comunicaciones cayeron luego del ataque.

Tanto Britai como Claudia miraron alejarse al Almirante mientras este sacaba su pipa. Luego ellos se miran entre si y se produjo un incomodo silencio. El se sentía apenado mientras que Claudia estaba nerviosa.

– ¿Cómo se encuentra Mayor? – Comienza torpemente.

– Cansada, hambrienta y con ganas de darme una ducha. – Responde con naturalidad.

– Si, se la ve agotada Mayor, me gustaría poder invitarla a tomar algo. ¿Se dice así en la Tierra?

Ella sonrió y ambos se distendieron, siguieron hablando de cosas vánales y de trabajo, entrado el anochecer el Comandante Britai se retira nuevamente a su nave.

Con el correr de los días ambos mantuvieron comunicación, Claudia empezó a ver en Britai el amigo que no tenia, a Hikaru lo veía como su pequeño cuñado, y al Almirante como si fuera su padre. En cuanto al Comandante, Claudia era algo más que una amiga, se convirtió en su confidente y con el correr del tiempo se adueño de flamante corazón del Zentradi.

El año siguiente la Flota de Colonización a cargo de la flamante Capitana Hayase despegaba hacia los confines de la Galaxia. Con esta partida y por primera vez en años Claudia se sintió sola. Incluso su amigo alienígena también partió con la dicha Flota, dejando a la morocha a cargo de las operaciones de las restante Flota Terrestre, siendo la segunda la mando luego del Almirante ya que el Coronel Maistrov se retiro de su puesto por problemas de salud. Así la Comandante La Salle se mantuvo firme trabajando codo a codo con el Antiguo Archivista de la Zentradi. Con el correr de los meses la tranquilidad rutinaria de la Comandante comenzó a jugar en contra. Al principio pensó que era cansancio, pero tras un control de rutina reveló que estaba enferma, se le descubrió un tumor inoperable en la cabeza. A pesar de que ella intento que nadie sepa de su enfermedad y posterior tratamiento no pudo ocultarlo. Su malestar y los continuos dolores de cabeza terminaron por postrarla en una solitaria cama de hospital, solo siendo visitada por su único amigo en la Tierra, el Almirante Henry Global.

– ¿Cómo te sientes hoy Claudia? – Pregunta el ya canoso militar, que a estas alturas comenzaba a usar bastón.

– Como ayer, anteayer y ante-anteayer – Se toma la cabeza de dolor – y estos continuos dolores de cabeza me están matando. – Responde con sarcasmo.

– Estuve en contacto con Misa y Hikaru. Te mandan saludos "Tía".

– ¿Lo dice enserio? ¿Voy a ser tía? – Pregunta emocionada.

– Sí, Misa está esperando una niña, para finales de marzo. – Responde tomando asiento.

– Me alegro… – Afirma cabizbaja – espero llegar hasta esa fecha. – Finaliza con una forzada sonrisa.

– En serio no quieres que le diga, me parece que tendrías que comunicárselo. – Aconseja Global.

– No. No es necesario, ya lo hablamos. Solo infórmeles cuando haya sucedido. – Comenta con determinación.

– Aun así hay alguien que ha intentado comunicarse con usted. – Agrega con suspicacia acomodándose en la silla.

– ¿Quien, Max o las chicas del puente? – Pregunta evadiendo la segura respuesta.

– Por cierto Milia está embarazada... de nuevo. – Responde recordando de improviso.

– Ya eso no es novedad – Se ríe, pero se vuelve a tomar la cabeza de dolor.

– El comandante Britai te manda saludos.

– ¿Como está él? Hace tiempo que no tengo noticias. – Consulta interesada.

– Está preocupado por ti – Ella lo mira con reproche – Fue Exedore el que le informo. – Agrega al ver la reacción de la morocha.

– Es una pena. Es una gran persona… – Dice pensativa – Me hubiera gustado tomar una copa con el…

– Siempre pensé que serian una linda pareja. – Ella lo mira extrañado – Si, aunque no lo crea – El se sienta en la cama y continua de una manera muy paternal – Después de que murió Roy, nunca pensé poder verla nuevamente feliz, pero cuando comenzó su amistad con el comandante parte de ese brillo que había muerto con Focker regreso. No me mire así, las conozco como si hubieran sido mis hijas.

– Es una gran persona. De 15 metros. Pero una gran persona.

El viejo militar mira la hora y ve que el tiempo de visita se estaba terminando. Toma una bolsa que había traído y le entrega un paquete. Ella lo ve extrañada y finalmente continua.

– Si usted quiere, puede hablar con ella con Misa o Britai. Con esto puede hacerlo cuando quiera.

– Gracias Almirante…

– ¿Ni aun estando convaleciente vas a hablarme sin mi cargo? – Dice con falsa molestia

– Es una costumbre Henry. Gracias… Por todo.

El Almirante recoge su gorra y su bastón y sale de la habitación tras darle un beso en la frente a Claudia. Cuando se quedo sola miro telecomunicador con detenimiento, tenía el aspecto de una pantalla portátil pequeña. Algo dentro de ella le dijo que era hora, su dolor de cabeza se incremento demasiado. Llamo a la enfermera para que le dé un calmante. Unos minutos después ella se sintió mejor y tras tomar un vaso de agua tomo el aparato. Comenzó a grabar dos vídeos, el primero para Misa y el segundo para el comandante. A Misa le comunico todo lo que había padecido y todos los buenos deseos para su nueva familia y su enorme misión. En cuanto al Comandante Britai no fue muy extensa, pero termino el vídeo con los ojos llorosos. Tras mandar los dos mensajes a la Flota encabezada por el Megaroad 01 ella dejo el aparato en la mesa de luz y se recostó. Respiro con tranquilidad, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla y en paz se quedo dormida.

Con la primera hora de la mañana el teléfono de la casa del Almirante Henry J. Global sonó. Como todo militar de carrera ya estaba despierto desde temprano. Tomo su teléfono escucho lo que le informaron y simplemente colgó. Camino hasta un sillón y se sentó, tomo su pipa y al encenderla vio como comenzaba a salir el sol por la ventana. Simplemente y sin poder contenerse comenzó a llorar como hacía años no lo hacía. Simultáneamente y sin comunicación oficial un crucero emergía del Hiperespacio en la órbita más cercana a la tierra. Esa misma mañana el mismísimo Global se encargo de los arreglos funerarios, los cuales y a pedido de Claudia se fueron ese mismo día. Con el atardecer como testigo, un pequeño grupo de militares se hizo presente en el Cementerio Militar de Ciudad Macross. Tras el toque de trompeta y después del disparo de las 21 salvas los presentes se retiraron tras el paso de los cuatro Valkirias que sobrevolaron el lugar. Todos estaban impresionados al ver a un extraño invitado, alguien que no debería estar en este sector de la Galaxia. El gigante Comandante saludo desde la altura a su contraparte y camarada, que solo compartieron una mirada de tristeza. Cuando este estuvo a solas, el Comandante se arrodillo frente a la tumba de Claudia, sin poder evitarlo y por primera vez lloro. No le llamo la atención, no se asusto ni sobresalto. Estaba seguro de cuál era el síntoma, tristeza. Con las primeras horas de la noche el viejo Zentradi miro por primera vez al cielo. Lo miro maravillado, a pesar de su dolor y que estuvo en el espacio toda su vida, aun así, jamás había visto las estrellas como en esa despejada noche de verano. Entendió porque los humanos amaban ese planeta. Sin siquiera entrevistarse con Global ni con su amigo Exedore, tomo su transporte y una vez en su nave realizo un FOLD hacia su Flota.

Una vez en la Flota se comunico con la Capitana Hayase para comunicarle la noticia. La cual acababa de enterarse.

– Me acaba de hablar el Almirante Global. Gracias por comunicarme. – Comienza Misa de manera sarcástica.

– Fue un lindo funeral – Responde con pesar – Debería hablar con el Almirante, se lo observaba claramente afectado.

– ¿Esa fue la razón de su repentino desvió? – Pregunta duramente.

– En realidad mi idea era verla e intentar convencerla de que usara una de mis capsulas de recuperación.

– ¿Usted lo sabía? – Cuestiona molesta.

– Sí, fue Exedore el que me informo, ella estaba internada hacia unos meses. – Responde sin prestar atención al creciente mal humor de la Capitana.

– ¿Por qué no me lo informo? – Pregunta golpeando su consola de mal modo.

– Fue decisión de Claudia y disculpe Capitana, era su decisión, a pesar de que mi amigo traiciono su confianza. – Responde poniéndose de pie y a pesar de ser una telecomunicación era amenazador – Ahora con su permiso Capitana, tengo trabajo por hacer.

Britai corta la transmisión y se sienta en su sillón pensativo. Uno de sus oficiales de comunicación le informa que tiene un mensaje de la Comandante La Salle. El mira a su subordinado y decide tomarla en su camarote. Tras sentarse frente a su escritorio tomo el mensaje. Cuando la pantalla se encendió vio a una desmejorada Claudia desde una cama. A pesar de que se la veía cansada sus ojos estaban llenos de vida, se notaba que le costaba comenzar y que no sería la primera vez que empezaba a grabar.

– _Estimado comandante… sé que esto debe ser raro para usted, un gran guerrero… es más una gran persona… Usted sabe que a pesar de nuestras razas hubo acercamientos positivos,_ – Ella ríe con gracia – _es mas Milia y Max esperan otro hijo_ – Se detiene con melancolía – _Usted conoció mi historia como yo la suya y la única cosa pendiente que creí hasta entonces era haber formado una familia… pero en estos meses me di cuenta que dejo otra cosa pendiente, y al igual que en el pasado repetí mis errores… aquella noche de lluvia, antes de que la flota despegara, cuando usted se comunico conmigo… cuando me invito a viajar como parte de tu tripulación…_ – Claudia hace una pausa y suspira – _aquella noche repetí mi error de no ser feliz, de no arriesgarme, de no lanzarme al espacio bajo su mando… de no abrir mi corazón…_ – Baja la cabeza y luego mira con los ojos cargados de lagrimas – _Debí entregar nuevamente mi corazón a otro guerrero e intentar ser feliz nuevamente a su lado, aun si usted no sintiera lo que yo, porque a pesar de intentar por años lanzar a mi amiga a los brazos de su piloto… jajajaja pensar que me molestaba con ella por ser tan insegura… y termine siéndolo yo… Lamento no poder decírselo en persona, lamento el tiempo perdido, lamento no estar a su lado en este momento y lamento no poder decirle que… lo quiero… Lo quiero y adiós Britai… espero de corazón que encuentre la felicidad y quizás en alguna otra vida nos podamos encontrar nuevamente"_ Ella derrama un par de lagrimas, a pesar de tener una trasparente y sincera sonrisa decide apagar el vídeo.

Frente al comunicador un muy dolido Zentradi puso pausa en la sonrisa de la morocha y acaricio la pantalla como tratando de consolarla, no podía entender como los humanos podían seguir adelante después de perder a alguien tan importante en sus vidas. Apago la pantalla y seco sus lágrimas, se recostó en su silla meditando un largo rato hasta que se quedo dormido. Con el tiempo, a pesar de mostrarse firme ante sus tropas, logro superar lo que fue un romance que jamás fue consumado. A pesar de ello, marco la vida de un guerrero que por siglos solo creyó que la destrucción era dicha. Pero sin esperarlo una joven oficial humana al final de su efímera vida termino mostrándole cual era el verdadero motivo de vivir.

FIN

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, la principio pensé otra cosa, pero termine complicándome a la mitad. Espero sus criticas y consejos.


End file.
